Angelica Pickles Gets Grounded on Easter
[ Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook walks into the living room, angry. ] Drew Pickles: "Dylan Priest and Warren Cook, what's wrong? Why are you both so angry?" Dylan Priest: "Because your daughter, Angelica Pickles, made a fake VHS opening to The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars 1928 VHS with the Paramount and Nickelodeon logo. Real, not fake. It's completely fake." Warren Cook: "I agree with Dylan. The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars didn't exist until 1998. Can you please ground her for this?" Drew Pickles: "Oh, my god. She is in so much trouble. Thank you for telling me this, Dylan and Warren. I will close her YouTube account for good and she will not get candy or movies and shows made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Dylan Priest: "You're welcome." [ In Angelica's bedroom ] Angelica: "I finally made a fake VHS opening to The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars 1928 VHS with the Paramount and Nickelodeon logo. Real, not fake. Oh, no. It's my Dad." Drew Pickles: "Angelica, I can't believe you made a fake VHS opening to The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars 1928 VHS with the Paramount and Nickelodeon logo. Real, not fake. It's so totally fake. The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars came out in 1998, not 1928. And it was made by Disney and Hyperion, not Paramount and Nickelodeon. That's it. You are grounded forever. And for this, I am closing your YouTube account for good. And I also will call the Easter Bunny and tell him not to give you candy or movies and shows made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Angelica: "No! (9x) I need Easter candy and movies and shows made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Drew Pickles: "Well, too bad. Now go to bed, it's late." [ Next morning ] Angelica: "It's Easter morning. And I hope the Easter Bunny left me candy and movies and shows made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." [ In the kitchen, Angelica is shocked that the candy and movies and shows made by Paramount and Nickelodeon is not on the table. ] Angelica: "Wah! (10x) The Easter Bunny didn't left me candy and movies and shows made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Drew Pickles: "That's right, Angelica. No Paramount and Nickelodeon movies and shows. And also, no Easter candy. But I did give you some presents." Angelica: "Really? Where are they?" Drew Pickles: "Yes. They're in the living room." Angelica: "Yay! (12x) I got Easter presents." [ In the living room. ] Angelica: "What the hell are these?" Drew Pickles: "I got you TV shows and movies that are not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon like Sesame Street, Barney and Friends, Teletubbies, Thomas and Friends, Winnie the Pooh, The Wiggles, Spot, The Animal Shelf, Hilltop Hospital, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Caillou, Arthur, Wild Kratts, Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood, Strawberry Shortcake, Little Einsteins, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Message from Mars, Sofia the First, Vampirina, Doc McStuffins, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Pingu, Woolly and Tig, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Show Me Show Me, Everything's Rosie, Mr. Bloom's Nursery, Miles from Tomorrowland, WorldGirl, WordWorld, Minnie's Bow-Toons, Tom and Jerry, Scooby Doo, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Family Guy, American Dad, The Simpsons, Futurama, Jessie, Beauty and the Beast Trilogy, Tangled, Tom and Jerry: The Movie, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Pinocchio, Fantasia, The Reluctant Dragon, Dumbo, Bambi, Cinderella, Alice in Wonderland, Lady and the Tramp, Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty, 101 Dalmatians, Peter Pan, The Sword in the Stone, Mary Poppins, The Jungle Book, The Aristocats, The Great Mouse Detective, Barney's Great Adventure, The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, The Magic Roundabout, The Lion King Trilogy, The Love Bug Trilogy, The Land Before Time Trilogy, Despicable Me Trilogy, Turbo, Aladdin Trilogy, and An American Tail Trilogy. These are the only TV shows and movies that you'll be allowed to watch from now on." Angelica: "No! (7x) These are not the things that I wanted. I wanted SpongeBob SquarePants Season 1 on DVD, Dora the Explorer on DVD, Dora and Friends: Into the City on DVD, iCarly on DVD, Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Musical Adventure on DVD, PAW Patrol: All Wings on Deck on DVD, Bubble Guppies: Sunny Days on DVD, Wallykazam on DVD, Max and Ruby on DVD, Peppa Pig: Muddy Puddles on DVD, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom on DVD, Wonder Pets on DVD, Blaze and the Monster Machines on DVD, Beavis and Butthead Do America on DVD, SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water on DVD, Ferris Bueller's Day Off on DVD, Shimmer and Shine on DVD, Nella the Princess Knight on DVD, and other Paramount and Nickelodeon movies and shows on DVD that I like." Drew Pickles: "Too bad. Also, you got a letter from Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook." Warren Cook: (voice of the Letter) "Dear Angelica Pickles, we got you some Barney and Friends, Teletubbies, Sesame Street, The Wiggles, The Animal Shelf, Spot, Hilltop Hospital, Pingu, Woolly and Tig, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Everything's Rosie, Show Me Show Me, Mr. Bloom's Nursery, Little Einsteins, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Sofia the First, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Minnie's Bow-Toons, Strawberry Shortcake, Miles from Tomorrowland, Winnie the Pooh, Arthur, Wild Kratts, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Vampirina, Doc McStuffins, Caillou, Arthur, Wild Kratts, Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood, WordWorld, WordGirl, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Family Guy, American Dad, The Simpsons, Futurama, Jessie, Tom and Jerry: The Movie, The Land Before Time Trilogy, The Love Bug Trilogy, Despicable Me Trilogy, Aladdin Trilogy, Turbo, An American Tail Trilogy, Beauty and the Beast Trilogy, Scooby Doo, The Magic Roundabout, Barney's Great Adventure, The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, Tom and Jerry, and some Disney movies on DVD." Dylan Priest: (voice of the Letter) "You will be strictly forced to watch all movies and TV shows not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., MTV, Comedy Central, and Viacom. From Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook." Drew Pickles: "So again, you are grounded forever. Normally I would say go to your room now. But instead, I will say this. Start watching TV shows and movies that I got you or you'll be grounded evenmore." Angelica: (angry) "Well, this is just god-damn great! I'm forced to watch movies and TV shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon. This is not fair! This is the worst Easter ever!"